


Three

by orphan_account



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I just wanted to write smut ok?





	Three

Danny laid there, squirming and mewling as his cock and balls were fondled and kissed.  Chin did the kissing, gently placing his lips on every sensitive area he could reach, humming in pleasure and he jerked himself as well. And there, in the corner, sitting contently and stroking himself, Steve watched with his hawklike eyes, piercing through the two bodies on the bed. 

 

“Ah-fuck! Chin!” Danny gasped. “S-stop with the teasing asshole, get on with it.”

 

“Impatient are we?” Chin said in a slick tone. “Well, I guess I’ll just-ah!” He bucked his hips as he felt warmth at his back entrance. Steve stood, muttering dirty praises under his breath as he fingered his partner. This encouraged Chin to take the hot member in front of him down his throat, pumping with one hand and balancing with the other.

 

“Ah you’re so fucking good.” Danny huffed “So good at sucking my big dick.”

 

Chin groaned at the praise, sending vibrations up Danny’s cock. Chin cried out as Steve slid into him, filling him to the brim with hot stiffness. He pumped in and out, in sync with Chin’s sucking and bobbing. Suddenly, Danny grabbed Chin’s head, fucking his throat.

 

“Chin! Oh god I'm so fucking close.” he moaned. “Thanks to your hot tight throat. Oh god baby you’re so good.”

 

Steve was less talkative than his partner, as usual, letting out grunts and pants like a wild animal in heat right in Chin’s ear, driving him mad as the SEAL pounded into him. Suddenly Danny’s cock throbbed and filled Chin’s mouth with heaps of warmth. He quickly swallowed and pulled away, finally able to let his cries of pleasure free, drool and cum running down his mouth.

 

“Yes you fucking slut!” Steve finally let out, thrusting deeper into Chin, shooting hot ropes of cum inside of him, spasming and riding out his orgasm. Chin came, strings of white covering the red sheets below him.

 

They all panted a moment.

 

“Well shit.” Danny said.

 

“What?” Chin asked.

 

“You came on his shirt too genius.” Steve chuckled.

 

Chin blushed and let out a soft “sorry”.

 

“Ah it's fine.” Danny giggled “But you’re paying for my dry cleaning…”

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
